The Amazing Amazon
The Amazing Amazon was a film in Gary's DC Cinematic Universe. The film was directed, produced, and written by Shane Black. Jonathan Nolan also helped with the script. The film starred Megan Fox as Wonder Woman, Liam Neeson as Zeus, Simon Baker as Steve Trevor, John Cena as Ares, and Naomi Watts as Hippolyta. Cast *Megan Fox as Diana Prince/Wonder Woman *Simon Baker as Steve Trevor *John Cena as Ares *Naomi Watts as Hippolyta *Liam Neeson as Zeus *Rhys Ifans as Hades *Nicholas Cage as Hermes *Catherine Zeta-Jones as Hera *Frank Welker as the voice of Minotaur Plot Birth of Diana The film opens with Hippolyta, queen of the Amazons, making a visit to Mt. Olympus and the Greek gods. She meets Zeus, and the king of the gods seduces her. The messanger god, Hermes, spots the two kissing and alerts Hera, queen of the gods. Hera becomes furious and bans Hippolyta from Mt. Olympus. Hera angrily curses Hippolyta; her child with Zeus will be the end for all the Amazons. Months later, Zeus visits Hippolyta and their newly born daughter; Diana. War Years later, Diana is a young woman. Despite seeing Zeus at her birth, she does not know that the Olympian god is her father. Diana goes to visit Mt. Olympus to check it out, and meets Ares, the god of war. Ares states that she is a curse to all Amazons. Confused, Diana ignores Ares and goes to meet Zeus and Hera. Upon her arrival, Zeus realizes that Diana is his and Hippolyta's daughter. Zeus tells Diana that he is her father. Hera smirks deviously, remembering the curse, and tells Diana to leave. Diana does so, and Hera orders Hades, god of the Underworld, to send a beast from the Underworld to attack the Amazons. Hades summons the Minotaur from the Labrynth to destroy the Amazons. Realizing the end is near, Hipployta gives Diana her traditional Wonder Woman costume (despite not being called so) and her Lasso of Truth, telling her that she loves her. Diana steals a sword and shield Mt. Olympus. Hermes spots her, and doesn't tell anyone because he has grown to be her friend. On her way back to her home, Diana spots the Minotaur, and jumps down to attack it. The Minotaur fights back, and quickly rushes into the Amazons base camp. Diana tries to catch up, but is stopped by Ares. Ares explains deviously that Hera has ordered Hades to send beats of the Underworld and himself to come attack. Diana and Ares duel, and Diana manages to scare off the war god. Fall of the Amazons Diana rushes to the Amazon base camp, and finds various Amazon warriors dead. Diana searches for her mother, and finds the Minotaur cornering her. The Minotaur kills Hippolyta in front of Diana. Furious, Diana murders the Minotaur. Diana cries, leaning over her dead mother's body. Diana leaves the Amazon camp, with her Lasso of Truth, sword, shield, and her armor. Category:Gary's DC Cinematic Universe Category:Unfinished